


Come Fly Away With Me

by supercalifragili



Series: Domesticity [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to travel the world feeling Liam's body against his and his smile cancelling the brightness of the sun on his skin and scalding his blood to highest temperatures, he could burn from just Liam's smile, he can hear Louis's <em>what the bloody-</em> he knows he exaggerates sometimes. He wants to fly with Liam for days while mouthing at his neck and kissing his cheeks. He wants to sail and soar through the waves of the oceans and seas and kiss Liam’s golden skin in the sun, he wants so many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly Away With Me

"Liam, would you travel the world with me?"

"I would"

He's asked that many times, and Liam's answer is always the same, his sure tone and immediate response. He doesn't ever hesitate. Zayn would do the same if he was the one being asked by Liam. It's just with Liam, he doesn't give much thought or none at all when he asks about traveling and going around and spending time with him. Liam makes it easier for him to know what he really wants to do.

They already travelled the world together, between concerts and signing and events, but Zayn wants to travel the world again reading Jules Verne and holding Liam's hand in his; he wants to travel the world with Liam humming _Come Fly Away With Me_. Zayn usually has his mini moments of fear during the first minutes of a flight and Liam murmurs _Think about spray painting what you are feeling, spray paint with your eyes closed and feel this,_ laying his hand on Zayn's nape, grounding, no matter the elevation in which the plane is at.

Zayn wants to travel the world feeling Liam's body against his and his smile cancelling the brightness of the sun on his skin and scalding his blood to highest temperatures. He could burn from just Liam's smile, he can hear Louis's _what the bloody-_ he knows he exaggerates sometimes _._ He wants to fly with Liam for days while mouthing at his neck and kissing his cheeks. He wants to sail and soar through the waves of oceans and seas kissing Liam’s golden skin in the sun, he wants so many things.

He chuckles brushing a curve of purple on the red, yellow and orange still fresh on the wall.

"Liam, would you let me draw _love_ across your back?" he turns to Liam, whose eyes are diligently closed, seated cross legged on the carpet behind him.

Liam’s hair is covered by a grey beanie, he likes it when he wears beanies- he likes him.

"I would. What kind of love would you draw?"

Zayn draws Liam on the regular. He brings three sketchbooks with him during their tour and he has two for Liam, only Liam.

He uses the maroon covered one to draw Liam: his body, face, legs, mouth (oh, how many pages on his mouth) and eyes… He never saw eyes so earnest and true in his whole life.

He uses the other one to draw other things like the rain of that Saturday afternoon he spent with Liam sleeping softly under the blankets; there’s things that he draws while picturing Liam in them. He has so many sheets of paper he didn’t use, he feels there’s so much more he could draw with Liam by his side. He could draw the world and infinities with Liam close to him.

"I would draw the intensity of your eyes and the hunger of your movements, Liam. I would draw the firestorms that are your fingers and the cool that is your skin,"

Zayn draws and the room resonates of with the notes of a piano, _Divenire_ on repeat. He draws with any kind of music, but when Liam is there with him, Yiruma, Einaudi and Vitale fill the room. Liam calms him and excites him like the tempos and scales of music sheets.

"That's a powerful type love, Zayn. Do you feel powerful?"

"Always when I'm with you" Zayn looks at him again, holding an angled brush in his hands, the byzantine gold dropping quietly on the newspaper beneath his feet.

"Would you draw me if I asked you to?"

Zayn draws Liam everyday with his eyes, it's as if they were made for him to know Liam's body inch by inch and learn the curve of his muscles and the depth of his dimple, to know how his hair feels and his lips taste. He sets down the angled brush taking and dipping a flat one in an aqua blue, somehow he knows his brushing and brushing on the wall is leading him to something.

"I'm always drawing you. I draw you in every piece of art I form"

Liam smiles bashful as Zayn laughs gleefully. He wishes Liam would swap bodies with him to experience what he goes through when just the name _Liam_ is said.

Silence falls again between them, but Zayn is used to it. It’s a hush that sooths his mind and makes his heart beat in his ears. After the last brush of blue, he crumples the newspaper in his hands, rearranging the buckets of paint and steps in his slippers.

When he gives the last touches to his painting on the canvas stretching across his free room where the roof creates a slope and the windows filters a sun he's never seen before, he walks to Liam, quiet steps on the new auburn carpet they bought together a month ago. He settles beside him taking Liam’s hand in his and smiling spontaneously, he can't stop it somehow.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

 “Go on”

Liam’s eyes flutter open and before turning to the wall, Liam faces him, leaving fluttery kisses on Zayn’s cheeks and nose and Zayn’s positive he’s turned red. He feels hot too, goosebumps flooding his arms, and he chuckles pressing his forehead to Liam’s

“Ready?” he asks poking Liam at his side and he watches his squirm just a little bit, he hums an affirmative and he breathes in watching as Liam turns to the wall and senses Liam’s hand holding his leg

"Wow" Liam’s eyes widen and a contagious smile spreads on his lips, Zayn never felt this accomplished.

He never tried using acrylics to paint all his life, spray painting and sketching was always a first for him, but Liam brought him to a contemporary art gallery. Maybe there was something in the way Liam was beside him, silently waiting for him to understand shapes and forms of wide spaced canvases and walls, the black on white, a scale of shades splashing and curving along the walls. But Zayn tried, then. He bought buckets of paint back in his home and started sketching on the wall and taking a pause looking at the cathedral ceiling he still wanted to decorate.

Zayn’s breath hitches, he wishes he could see what Liam sees.

In front of them earth and sky are reversed, only a thin cylindrical foggy haze connecting them. Earth is greens and browns, the profundity of the oceans and open spaces of forests form what Zayn calls his _screw_ , there at the bottom the sky explodes in blues and reds and oranges he merely recognizes, clouds hazy and light and a gleam that shines from afar.

He lays his head on Liam’s shoulder, intertwining their fingers slowly, and he presses a light kiss on Liam’s neck and whispers

"You are what connects me Liam, you connect me to everything I never knew I'd care for"

After a year that wall is finally done. As Liam sheds clothes off of Zayn and lays him on the carpet, eyes screaming _lovelovelove,_ Zayn thinks there’s no place he’d rather be than there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
